La Soirée De Beuverie Canine
by Robin Helma
Summary: Sirius, Remus et ... Une bouteille.


**La soirée de beuverie Canine**

**Auteuz :**_ Robiinlalune (Pauvres,pauvres lecteurs.)_

**Disclaimer :**_ Je vous apprends quelque chose en disant que rien ne m'appartient ? Non bien sûr que non.

* * *

_

" Moony ?

- Paddy ?

- Tu m'ressers ?

- Vieil alcoolique...

- S'te plaîîît...

- T'as assez bu ce soir je crois.

- Ouais mais non. N'empêche toi aussi ! Et c'est TOI qu'as la bouteille ! Alors arrête de TE servir et fais pas ton égoïste, file moi la bouteilleuhhhh !

- Ouaip, un alcoolique... T'as toujours été comme sa ! Tu t'rappelles a Hogwarts, en sixiéme année, quand...

- Tu me sers oui ou merde ?

- C'était à Halloween et ... Zut, j'me rappelle plus.Merde.

- Merde pour quoi ?

- Merde, comme dans " Merde, non, je ne te resservirai pas de Whisky Pur Feu parce que t'as trop bu ce soir, crétin ".

- Vieux moralisateur.

- Hey ! Espéce d'ex-taulard ! On a le même âge,_ mon vieux_ ! Moralisaquoi ?

- Vieux a l'extérieur, jamais à l'intérieur hein ? Un gars qui fait la morale, je sais pas, j'invente, un peu de fantaisie bon sang Moony !

- Haaaan, merci pour l'info. Vieux ? Jaaaaamais. " Dit Remus en baillant a s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

" Ouais, donc fais pas ton moralisationneur et file moi la bouteille.

- Jamais. " Répéta le lyncathrope.

Une dispute pour savoir qui serait le possesseur du trésor plus tard, Sirius était allé chercher un autre trésor, encore plus ancien...

" Victoire (1) ! J'l'ai trouvée ! Hurla Padfoot de la salle de bains du haut.

- Vrai ? S'exclama un Remus plus que réjoui qui se levait de son fauteuil.

- Hey y'a encore l'étiquette ! " La-Potion-Anti-Gueule-De-Bois, concoctée par Horace Slughorn " HoHoo ! Notre Sluggy la limace bien aîmé ! Cet incroyable léche-bottes ! " Déclara Sirius en revenant au salon.

" Aprés tout ce temps, t'es sûr qu'elle va pas nous rendre malades ?

- Pas d'danger Moony ! Cette potion à étée concoctée par Sluggy lui même ! " Lui expliqua l'Animagus qui était trop euphorique pour que ce soit naturel.

" A la nôtre Paddy.

- A la mienne ! Cul-sec ! "

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, Remus et Sirius étaient encore dans le salon, installés un peu plus confortablement, et un peu plus sobres.

" Exaspérantes, lassantes, horripilantes, énervantes...

- D'quoi tu parles Moony ?

- De nos disputes de vieux, on se dispute comme un vieux couple...

- Dixit Snape. Remarqua Black avec un sourire ironique.

- Notre bon vieux Snape, BatGraisseMan.

- Hohoo ! Bien trouvé Mumus ! " S'exclama le chien.

" Arrête avec tes surnoms débiles. Sirius, je trouve qu'on fait pathétiques, on va sur nos 36 ans, on à jamais eût de femmes,pas d'enfants... Ah ! Et qu'est ce qu'on fait le samedi soir ? On joue à la belote, on regarde des albums photos, on écoute les Beatles et on boit comme des trous ! Sa en devient déprimant, je veux pas finir comme Kreattur moi ! "

En entendant la fin de la phrase, Sirius se mit à rire, son rire habituel, si semblable à un aboiement de chien. Remus se dit que c'était le mot "trou" qui le faisait rire, "Grand gamin" pensa-t'il. Mais la cause du fou rire de Sirius était un autre fait beaucoup plus intéressant...

" Allez Moony, tu crois vraiment que tÔi, le Graaaand Mumuuuus, tu trouveras pas le Grand Amour, même pas d'amourette ? " Insinua Sirius avec un sourire mesquin.

" Padfoot, je sens que tu brûles d'envie de me dire quelque chose, je ne sais pas quoi, mais quelque chose d'important et qui me concerne, rien qu'à voir ton sourire vicieux "Made In Black Family"... Tu me le dis ou je te tire les vers du nez à ma façon... " Menaça Lupin en se levant de son fauteuil et en relevant ses manches.

" Hép ! Pas de violence chez moi ! Juste pour couper la tête des elfes de maison ! Bon, et bien, pour tout te dire...

Bah, allez Moony quoi ! Tout le monde sait à quel point ma chére cousine et toi vous êtes attirés l'un par l'autre, y'a aucune honte à avoir des sentiments pour une jeunette de 22 ans et des poussiéres... Molly et moi on trouve que vous iriez bien ensembles... D'ailleurs on est pas les seuls... On a même commencé à ... "

Sirius se tût brusquement avec l'air de celui qui venait de faire une gaffe, une énorme gaffe...

" Vous avez commencé à ... ? " Demanda Lupin qui se rapprochait de plus en plus du Gaffeur-Professionel-Attitré.

" A prendre... A prendre... Oh Moony, tu vas me tuer. On a commencé à prendre des paris ! " Avoua le G.P.A. qui avait à présent des yeux de cocker.

" Eh bien... Tout d'abord je vais t'arracher tes yeux pathétiques et larmoyants, et ensuite tu me donneras les détails ...

- NON MAIS NOM ! NOM DE NON ! Sa va pas Moony ? Alleeez quoi, vous allez si bien ensembles, et puis, tu l'aimes,elle t'aime, sa s'voit comme ton pif sur ta face, attends, un exemple : Quand vous avez le "Ô Grand Malheur" de vous croiser dans cette maison vous devenez tous les deux aussi intelligents et vifs que des limaces mentalement retardées ! "

Rémus déglutit en imaginant une limace rose s'approcher d'une limace avec des poils et des crocs...

" Brrr. Bon, d'accord, Nymphadora me plaît, et d'aprés ce que tu me dis, ça se voit... Mais je ne peux simplement pas entamer une relation parce que...

- QUOI QUOI QUOI ?!?!?! SA VEUT DIRE QUOI SA !!! ELLE TE PLAÎT PAS MA COUSINE ?!?!?!" Vociféra un Sirius légérement furieux.

" Si ! Grand crétin de bougre d'idiot ! Elle me plaît ! Beaucoup même ! Mais je ne peux pas entamer une relation ni avec elle, ni avec une autre !

- Ah ouais ! Et pourquoi tu pourrais pas "entamer une relation" avec personne ?!?

- Parce que... Je suis trop pauvre.

- Oh pitié ! J'ai déjà vu des SDF mariés !

- Je suis trop vieux pour elle ! Elle a 22 ans ! J'en ai bientôt 36 ! On a 14 ans d'écart Sirius !

- L'amour n'a pas d'âge !" Répliqua Sirius, philosophe à ses heures.

" Et je suis trop dangereux...

- Une fois par mois, bougre de crétin borné !

- Tu vois ce que je veux dire...

- Ouais. T'es d'une mauvaise foi pas possible ...

- C'est pas ça ! C'est ... tout le reste !

- Mouais... Tu sais quoi Remus, il paraît que la nuit porte conseil, alors on va aller se coucher, réfléchir à tout sa et demain matin tu sauras quoi faire sans vous faire souffrir ni toi ni Dora... Bonne idée hein ?" Demanda notre ami ce Crétin de Chien, tout content de son idée plus qu'idiote.

Remus, qui ne voulait absolument pas vexer son vieil ami, se força à faire un sourire rassurant, qui semblait vouloir dire "Compte sur moi."

Et c'est la tête pleine de questions que Remus alla se coucher, laissant à Sirius le soin de ranger le salon.

Cette nuit là Remus rêva de limaces roses, de crocs, d'un héros de la nuit appelé BatGraisseMan qui avait dans son sac des centaines de fioles qui contenaient des milliers de centilitres de "Potion-Anti-Gueule-De-Bois".

* * *

Bizzare, on a du mal à me suivre dans mon délire xD, j'me suis bien amusée à écrire cet OS, même si il est pas... Il est pas.

(1) Non, pas la fille de Bill et Fleur qui à l'époque n'est même pas encore à l'état de _projet_.


End file.
